


Игра

by Serenielle



Category: Assorti
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Кинк - БДСМ





	Игра

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк - БДСМ

Тонкая ткань рубашки нежно касается кожи. Она приятно скользит и не задерживает движение воздуха. Эта рубашка нравится Гардену не только приятным бледно-фисташковым оттенком и строгой формой, но и охлаждающей в знойные дни тканью.  
Но сегодня под ней будто пульсирует огонь. Дуновение ветерка, доносящееся из открытого окна кабинета, касается груди. Гарден стискивает зубы, выпрямляется, и вновь волна изысканной боли терзает кожу.  
Напряжение достигает апогея. Гарден слегка прикусывает губу. Маленькие зажимы не видны под рубашкой, но очень ощутимы кожей. Большие не причиняли такой тонкой боли, которая не утихает уже два часа. Эта боль одновременно и отвлекает, и помогает сосредоточиться.  
Герр Линдт четкими движениями выводит подпись на договоре. Гарден тянется за ручкой, чтобы поставить свою, и едва удерживается от стона.  
Однако судорожный вздох срывается с его губ.  
— С вами все хорошо, синьор Гарден? — голос Линдта спокоен. Тот спрашивает будто для проформы.  
— Конечно.  
Его голос помогает собраться, и Гарден недрогнувшей рукой заверяет бумагу. Еще несколько подписей юристов, и можно заканчивать совещание.  
Гарден что-то говорит на прощание, кивает, пожимает руки, хотя мыслями он далеко. Слова звучат шумом в ушах. Изысканная боль, тонкая, как леска, терзает его тело под рубашкой. Гарден не может дождаться мгновения, когда останется наедине с Линдтом.  
Сегодня необычный день: герр Линдт решился вынести их маленькую игру за пределы спальни. Гарден слишком долго убеждал его попробовать что-нибудь новенькое, чтобы теперь все испортить.  
Наконец дверь закрывается. Линдт со спокойным выражением лица собирает документы, Гарден же, замерев возле него, растерял все слова.  
Хочется уже снять зажимы, но здесь и сейчас не время и не место. Гарден не возражает, но Линдт ни за что не позволит игре выйти из установленных рамок.  
— Синьор Гарден, — Линдт щелкает застежкой дипломата, — мы возвращаемся домой.  
— Что? — Гарден поднимает на него глаза. Он задумался слишком глубоко и пропустил, что ему сказали.  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — герр Линдт касается его лба, поднимает подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. — Мне кажется, вы немного рассеяны.  
— Вам кажется, — Гарден растягивает губы в улыбке. Ему хочется упасть на колени и просить снять уже идиотские зажимы.  
— Не думаю, — Линдт смотрит уверенно и твердо, видя его насквозь. И он недалек от истины. — Во время сделки вы думали вовсе не о том, что скажете главе своего дома. Вы своевольны.  
Гарден облизывает губы.  
— Я виноват, — шепчет он, привстав на мысочки и отгородив их от реальности.  
— Я подумаю, что можно сделать, — Линдт мягко проводит кончиками пальцев по его губам. — Нам следует взять ваше пальто. Скоро ужин, и опаздывать недопустимо.  
«К черту ужин», — хочется заявить Гардену, но никакая сила в этом мире не заставит Линдта изменить давно устоявшийся распорядок дня. И в этом — своя изюминка.  
Пальто сидит по фигуре и тесно прижимает ткань к соскам. Гарден кусает изнутри щеку, сохраняя спокойное выражение лица. Как же больно, а когда придет время снимать зажимы…  
Он будет кричать. Все произойдет в комнате, откуда во внешний мир не вырвется ни одного лишнего звука. И его крик отразится от стен.  
Гарден вновь погружается в ощущения. Машина едет плавно, но ее колебания, едва ощутимые обычно, превращаются в тряску по кочкам. Мысли путаются и не дают сосредоточиться. На совещании было легче, теперь же мысленный крик «Больно, больно, больно!» бьет по вискам.  
Поездка короткая, и вскоре показывается дом Линдта. Машина тормозит возле невысокого белого особняка с черной крышей. Линдт покидает салон первым и подает руку, помогая выйти. Гарден тянется, и вдруг зажим изнутри цепляется за ткань рубашки и чуть съезжает.  
Вспышка огня проносится по спине, превращает колени в желе. Гарден не сдерживает глухой стон, почти выпадая из машины. На глаза наворачиваются непролитые слезы, душа рвется от двойственной сладкой боли. И дышать нечем, будто дали под дых.  
— Гарден? — тихо произносит Линдт на ухо.  
— Я… в порядке, — голос сиплый, и у Гардена нет сил его проконтролировать. Но он быстро берет себя в руки и выпрямляется.  
Линдт смотрит проницательно, но молчит и, подав локоть, идет вперед. Парадная дверь уже открыта, прислуга принимает верхнюю одежду.  
— Ужин готов, — коротко отчитываются перед Линдтом. Тот кивает — все точно по расписанию.  
Гарден кусает щеку — с правой стороны теперь еще больнее. И кажется, зажим зацепился за ткань серьезно, потому что он дергается от малейших движений руки. Возможно…  
— Герр Линдт, — он касается плеча своего партнера, — быть может…  
— Нет, — четкий ответ обдает холодом, даже боль затихает, будто испугавшись. — Сначала ужин. Все остальное потом. Имейте терпение и с честью выдержите испытание.  
Его словам невозможно перечить. Гарден выдыхает — что ж, придется подчиниться. И поменьше шевелиться.  
Ужин становится еще одним этапом изысканной пытки. На столе любимые блюда Гардена: суп-пюре из белых грибов, фуа-гра в клюквенном соусе и свежие круассаны в плетеной корзиночке. Линдт снимает пиджак и галстук, в таком виде он ослепительно хорош. Вино льется в бокалы, и Гарден чувствует, что он в силах подождать еще. Лишь бы только Линдт продолжал улыбаться уголками губ и смотреть — пристально, подмечая малейшую реакцию.  
Накатывает спокойствие. Гарден знает, что Линдт не позволит игре зайти слишком далеко. Она должна доставлять удовольствие, а не становиться пыткой. Нужно всего лишь расслабиться, ни о чем не думать и позволить всему идти своим чередом.  
И он прикрывает глаза, вкус пищи начинает чувствоваться на языке. Тонкий аромат вина щекочет ноздри. И боль становится незаметной и слабой.  
Ужин заканчивается, и Линдт поднимается со стула.  
— Я жду вас, Гарден, — говорит он низким голосом, будоражащим все струны души. Гарден улыбается.  
— Конечно, — он склоняет голову. Линдт уходит из столовой, а он еще немного посидит за столом. Таковы правила.  
…Когда Гарден заходит в спальню, то сразу закрывает ее на ключ. Внутри полутемно, только небольшой ночник освещает помещение. Герр Линдт сидит в кресле. Сложно оторваться от его вида: рубашка расстегнута до середины груди, рукава подвернуты, а ноги чуть расставлены в стороны.  
В его руках что-то черное. Линдт медленно разворачивает ткань под неотрывным взглядом Гардена. Металлическим проблеском мелькают наручники.  
— Подойди, — размеренный тихий голос толкает Гардена вперед. И он подходит, чувствуя себя загипнотизированным.  
— Раздевайся.  
Руки торопливо расстегивают рубашку и ремень. Гарден не возражает, вообще не думает. Каждый раз, когда щелкает замок этой двери, он оставляет все мысли и переживания снаружи.  
Это их уговор. В этой комнате нет проблем и сложностей внешнего мира. Есть лишь два человека и их чувства.  
Одежда оседает на стуле. Гарден выпрямляется. Свет блестит на зажимах — они сделаны на заказ и украшены крохотными изумрудами.  
— Повернись.  
Гарден не перечит. Персидский ковер приглушает и без того едва слышимые шаги, но Гарден узнает их всегда.  
Линдт проводит рукой по его спине. Мягко касается лица шелк шарфа, и вскоре Гарден остается в темноте. Он дрожит, и прикосновения Линдта его успокаивают.  
— Не нужно. Ты не один, — мягко шепчет он. Гарден замирает и лишь кивает. У него нет запрета на разговоры, но в этой комнате не поощряется многословие.  
Линдт ведет его к кровати. Гарден следует за его рукой, единственной опорой в этом слепом мире. Дышать становится тяжело, грудь перехватывает от чувств. Хочется прижаться к груди Линдта, сказать о своей любви и готовности ради него на все. Но это лишь слова, глупые, и неуместные.  
Под ягодицами пружинит мягкий матрас кровати. Холод касается запястий — наручники закрываются со звонким щелчком. Линдт презирает обычные браслеты для сексуальных игр, он использует самые настоящие, полицейские. Никакой нежности. Но Гардену нравится в самолете, на пути в Италию, рассматривать тонкие красные следы, едва прикрытые мажетами. Он специально дергает руками во время игрищ, чтобы эти полоски дольше напоминали о себе.  
Когда Линдт это замечает, он хмурится и увеличивает наказание. Он против нарочных травм.  
Но разве же это травма — следы от их любимой игры?  
Два щелчка — и Гарден прикован. Темно и тихо. Его удерживают в равновесии лишь мягкость постели и решетчатая спинка кровати. Руки вцепляются в нее мертвой хваткой.  
— Расслабься, — чужие ладони успокаивающе поглаживают пальцы. — Пока ты напряжен, я не начну.  
— Не могу.  
Гарден дрожа опускает голову. Слишком много на него навалилось, ему нужна разрядка. Но он ее не получит, пока не разожмет руки. Однако пальцы свело судорогой.  
Кровать прогибается под новым весом, и к спине прижимается желанное тело. Его тепло, ощутимое через дорогую ткань, оживляет. Гарден кладет голову на плечо Линдта.  
— Дыши со мной, — Линдт вплетает пальцы в его волосы, массирует голову. Сладкая дрожь охватывает кожу и спускается ниже, на шею и спину. Гарден сосредотачивается на дыхании Линдта и вскоре разжимает пальцы — теперь они слегка охватывают поручень.  
Линдт поглаживает его по груди. Его пальцы слишком близко к соску — правому, на котором зажим уже едва болтается. Странно, Гарден почти забыл о них.  
Линдт никогда не предупреждает. Он снимает правый зажим и одновременно сжимает пальцы в волосах. Гарден выгибается вперед, и его крик оглашает комнату. На грудь будто кипятком плеснули, и этот жар стекает в низ живота. Дышать нечем, словно головой в печку сунули.  
Дрожь потихоньку отпускает, и Гарден бессильно повисает в руках Линдта. И едва расслабляется, как второй зажим тоже снят, и новый виток боли бросает почти за грань. Словно со стороны Гарден слышит свой крик боли и наслаждения. В нем переплелись его усталость, нервное напряжение и надежда на лучшие времена.  
— Хорошо, — голос Линдта удовлетворенный, с намеком на улыбку.  
Гардена распирает от радости.  
— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит он. Линдт гладит его по спине и накидывает второй шарф на шею.  
Его концы свободно лежат на спине — Линдт сам проконтролирует натяжение и силу сдавления. Гарден закусывает губу. Щелкает крышка смазки, и раздается шелест надеваемого презерватива.  
Смазка приятно холодит бедра. Гарден расслаблен после снятия зажимов и негромко мурлычет под нос, предвкушая проникновение.  
Шарф натягивается, перекрывая доступ кислорода. Гарден жадно ловит ртом воздух. Голову заволакивает туманом, он почти теряет сознание. И приходит в себя под осторожные, медленные толчки.  
— Выпрямись, — этому голосу невозможно не подчиниться. Гарден опирается на дрожащие руки. В паху разливается жар, щекочет тонкими струйками позвоночник. Горящие после зажимов соски пульсируют болью на каждое мимолетное прикосновение.  
Шарф вновь перекрывает доступ воздуха. Голова кружится, Гардену кажется, что она забита ватой. Тело чужое, будто ему неудобно в собственной коже.  
И вновь натяжение ослабевает. Линдт умело обращается с шарфом, то позволяя подышать, то доводя почти до обморока. Гарден едва удерживается на руках. Оргазм уже застилает глаза, но разрешения кончить пока не следует.  
Движения становятся резкими, грубыми. Гарден выдыхает, и именно этот момент выбирает Линдт, чтобы до отказа натянуть шарф. Гарден хрипит, темнота перед глазами вспыхивает всеми оттенками красного. Он почти уже…  
— Кончай, — шепот почти неслышим, Гарден ощущает движение воздуха краем уха. И словно летит в черную пропасть, на дне которой клубится алый туман.  
…Когда он приходит в себя, наручники уже сняты и лежат на столике неподалеку. Черные шарфы висят на спинке кровати, совсем рядом. Можно попробовать дотянуться, но Гардену не хочется даже моргать. Тело удивительно легкое, пусть раздраженные соски все еще ноют, и дыхание никак не приходит в норму.  
Линдт аккуратно смазывает гелем следы на его запястьях. Гарден не останавливает его — в этой комнате он решает что-либо только после стоп-слова.  
— Лучше? — Линдт дергает уголком губ в намеке на улыбку.  
— Ο да, — Гарден счастливо жмурится. Голова восхитительно пуста, что редкость за пределами их небольшого мирка.  
— Хорошо, — Линдт подходит к шкафу. — Это была лишь разминка. Полагаю, в этот раз стоит доверить выбор тебе.  
Он достает из шкафа несколько предметов и раскладывает их на кровати. Гарден задерживает дыхание, поднимая неимоверно счастливый взгляд на господина своего сердца.  
— Вы знаете, как мне угодить, — он улыбается и сжимает тонкими пальцами стек.  
Он забудет обо всем до утра следующего дня.


End file.
